Hero in his Eyes
by Caunoiech
Summary: An AU, some movie verse, some book verse, concerning Legolas and Aragorn's friendship. NO SLASH, Character death!


Author: Spark  
  
Song: Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler  
  
Feedback: Welcome; LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Many for book, few for movie  
  
Description: And heavy AU, some book verse, some movie. Basically a description of an aspect of Legolas and Aragorn's perspective. Character death.  
  
Hero in his eyes  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
Estel was 5, sleeping later than he should. Curled up in bed, he awoke and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his little fist. At once he was aroused from his state of morning laze by a beautiful melody escorting that of the many little hopping birds Estel always liked to chase around, trying to catch.   
  
Wondering what in Arda could make that kind of music Estel turned and rolled off the bed, one of his new amusements. This was mostly because Elrohir and Elladan had put a permanent row of pillows against the bed after Estel had rolled off the bed and yelled for the umpteenth time during the dead of night. Now at least if he rolled off the bed... he wouldn't wake everyone in Imladris. Shaking off some of his blanket that had come down with him, attached to his foot, he made for his big window sill.   
  
Upon reaching the big open window (It was summer, and it was too hot for the human otherwise, a fact that the elves who were impervious to such small temperature changes, often smiled at) Estel peered out into some of the big trees of Rivendell, and singing in the branches was a blond haired elf, carelessly walking from tree branch to tree branch. Wide eyed Estel watched the graceful being, content to listen to him forever and watch as the very trees seemed to move extraneous branches from his path, and without stopping his song, the elf would silently thank each tree.   
  
Feeling someone's eyes upon him, the elf turned, while finishing his song to find his light sky eyes met by small silver eyes that were eagerly appraising him. As the last word of his song echoed to a close the elf smiled at the young boy and moved to the strong tree beside his window that had stood there for the elf couldn't remember how long. Estel blinked, being found out staring, only to be met by the elf coming over to him. Worried that he was in trouble for staring, Estel moved as if to leave.  
  
"Would you like to come out here with me tithen min?" Estel turned around quickly, and nodded quickly, though a little annoyed as Legolas came in the open window to take him out.   
  
While overjoyed the elf would take him out among the treetops with him, Estel had to protest, very proud of his age he just turned not 3 days before. "I'm not little! Everyone says I'm little." Estel didn't elaborate on the thought as he was to busy laughing in surprise as Legolas carried him out of the window and pretended to lose his footing, only to catch the branch and swing form it to amuse the child.   
  
"Of course you're not little, I'm sorry, I must have been looking at the teddy on your bed." Legolas was smiling broadly at the little human who clutched him even though Legolas had him secured in his strong arms. "For he looked younger. Is that true?"  
  
Estel was looking at the light shining through the leaves and almost missed the question. "Oh, yes, beary is only 3. I'm 5." Estel announced proudly, causing Legolas's smile to only widen. "What's you're name? I heard you're singing outside and saw you walkin' through the treetops."   
  
The curiosity reigning through the small eyes rang true through his questions, and Legolas couldn't have not answered if he wanted to. "I love going through the trees, and I enjoy singing if people don't mind hearing me so early." For indeed, Legolas had been at his current activity for quite a few hours, though not a soul in Imladris minded being awoken so. "My name is Legolas, and what is yours oh big one?" Legolas swung up to a large branch and set the boy down, always cautious to make sure Estel wouldn't lose his balance. He had heard that Lord Elrond had taken a human child in, but when he arrived late the night before he couldn't me then. 'He was probably asleep already' Legolas thought to himself as he looked fondly at the child who was attentively watching a lady bug.   
  
"I'm Estel. It's really nice up here in the trees. Eldan and Elrir never let me climb this high, I'm glad you let me Lelass!" True to a five year olds ability, not a single name was pronounced correctly, though it made them sound all the more loveable.   
  
Picking Estel up amid piles of giggles, Legolas held Estel up and over the tree limb, the sun's beams blocked by the boy's chubby face leaving a shadow over Legolas's. "I suppose they were worried you'd fall over the limb, like this!" Legolas tipped the boy forward as if to drop him, but kept a strong hold on the boy.   
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!!!! Legolas, let me back up! Don't drop me!" A little faintly yet mostly overjoyed Estel squirmed in Legolas's grip until he was hesitantly pulled back and into Legolas's lap, who was now swinging lightly back and forth on the limb.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but feel attached to this human child, though he had been around few. "Don't worry Estel, I'd never drop you." Hugging the boy tightly, who gave an exaggerated sigh of relief, Legolas started to laugh with the child until he saw a raven haired elven lord appear underneath hem both.   
  
"You had better not drop him Greenleaf! You don't want to know what would happen if you did!" Though trying to keep the unamused facade, Elrond couldn't hold it very long and was lost among their infectious laughter.   
  
Estel turned around and looked at the laughing elf behind him. "Lelass, can I tell everyone you're my friend?"   
  
This in turn, made Legolas's smile wider and laugh heartier. "Of course you can Estel. Just make sure the elflings don't get too jealous!" Continuing to laugh merrily, he stood up and ran with Estel through the treetops, pretending to run away from a certain elven lord, who could only shake his head.  
  
Estel watched the laughing elf for a few more moments who was a hero in Estel's eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Estel was 8, and heard that Legolas was back in Imladris. He was worried going through the dark hallway trying to find the elf, beary clutched in one arm, the other pressed against the smooth wall. Hearing a light conversation, Estel turned to go into a room but stopped at the door, starting to listen to the words. It was indeed his Ada and Legolas, discussing some problem in Mirkwood.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond, the spiders grow more numerous... and the orcs at the southern boundary which I guard are exceeding in number, so are the number of fatalities." The voices behind the door spoke softly. "Elves are not meant for such death."   
  
Elrond watched the pained elf before him, though both had heard the humans soft footsteps outside of the door, they did not stop their conversation. "No elves are meant for any death, Legolas. But if need be, we will protect this world and give our lives defending it. You must be careful out there Legolas, the southern borders are no places for your recklessness." He squeezed the younger elves shoulder fondly. "I want to see you back here."  
  
Smiling softly, Legolas nodded. "Of course Lord Elrond, I thank you for your hospitality, I quite enjoy my trips to Imladris." Seeing the door crack softly, he looked over expectantly and was not surprised to see a little Estel, though bigger than before, tumble towards him.   
  
Sniffling softly, Estel ran directly towards him and leaped into his arms. "Legolas, you're not going away like my mother did, are you?!" Legolas and Elrond's hearts both clenched as the young one spoke, and Legolas hugged the tearful boy tightly.   
  
  
  
"Not if I can help it Estel, I don't plan to." Legolas's fears for his land were pushed aside for his concern for this one little boy, whom Legolas would never leave in death unless Mandos himself dragged the elf away.   
  
Content to smother himself in Legolas's tunic, his fists still encompassed the elven cloak Legolas had not yet taken off. "Good... but Legolas, aren't you afraid? Afraid that the big orcs are going to get you?" Elrond watched the two curiously, though so thankful to Legolas for answering questions Elrond was still questioning explaining to Estel.  
  
"Oh yes, I do say occasionally I do, but I fear other things more." Now Elrond was interested, though often he had softly pried, Legolas had never told him what he feared, and what a better instrument than Estel to get the secrets from him? Legolas continued softly. "I'm afraid of leaving you, and others Estel." Truly, he feared what his loving father would do if he had found he had died on patrol. "I'm afraid of the big orcs getting you, or getting my other friends and family." How many times had he watched as his friends, under his command, rode out and didn't come back? How many nights had he been tormented by dreams in which those dearest to him were destroyed? "I'm even afraid of tight spaces, small rooms without windows... especially caves." He shivered for emphasis, and the little Estel on his lap, who was wiping tears from his eyes nodded vigorously to show he was listening.   
  
Thinking back to his childhood Legolas smiled and recalled a memory that occurred so often. "When I was smaller, I made my ada and nana check under my bed for little wargs I was sure crawled there." How often had Thranduil, the proud king of Mirkwood, happily gone on his hands and knees and checked under the dusty bed to appease his son, occasionally pretending that he actually saw one, and captured it, to make sure it didn't get his little son?   
  
Estel giggled a bit. "You were scared about something under your bed? I thought elves were never scared!" Estel remembered how many times Elrond had checked for spiders under his bed, but had never once asked for Estel look for spiders under the big bed in the he master bedroom. Estel was sure they were there though, it was so big and no one ever looked under it, it would be the perfect place!  
  
"Oh, of course we're scared of things, Estel. Some elves just hide it better than others. For instance, you're brother Elladan..." Elrond was going to stop the elf, but decided against it, smiling a bit smugly. "... was terrified of the dark for many years. And guess what he's still afraid of?" A yet again wide-eyed Estel shook his head eagerly. Elladan never said he was afraid of anything... "Snakes! Put a little harmless garden snake in his bed, and he'll yell for hours." The two elves and the human started laughing nearly hysterically, imagining or remembering such times.  
  
Estel looked up at the laughing Legolas, not changed in any way since before. He seemed so strong, yet he was afraid of things? And yet again, Legolas was a hero in Estel's eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
And everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Estel was 11, and he was out with Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas on a small fun camping trip. Elladan and Legolas were laughing intently over some joke between the two, while Elrohir was trying to contain the terribly excited Estel. "Now, now Estel... me and Elladan won't want to take you again if you keep this up." Elrohir spoke the threat too often said and too often ignored to a bouncing Estel.   
  
Unworried, Estel continued his flickering from place to place, running here and there and zigzagging through the elves' path. Finally Legolas had to stop laughing with Elladan as he dodged a very urgent Estel who had just spotted a 'huge' bug and decided it was too important to let get away, zooming directly into the place Legolas was. Legolas shook his head slowly as he quickly jumped back, allowing Estel to run ahead of him. That boy took elven speed and reflexes too much for granted!  
  
Suspecting no trouble, no one save Legolas had brought more than a dagger with them, the twins having decided that the camping gear was enough and that there hadn't been any danger where they were headed for a millennia. Legolas, however, would go nowhere without his quiver, bow, and twin long knives, occasionally a sword at his side as well. This of course was the cause for many comments of being paranoid from the twins, but Legolas would shrug it off saying that was what happened when you were constantly battling orcs. In turn, that would somber the twins very quickly, who both knew what their friend went through almost constantly, and knew the destruction of the orcs well... all too well.  
  
But of course, trouble followed everywhere the prince of Eryn Lasgalen and the prince of Gondor and Arnor traveled. Elladan had gone off to find a bit of game, leaving Legolas and Elrohir to deal with a very rambunctious Estel, who wanted to learn, and was dutifully taught, how the elves started their fires so quickly. While Estel was feeding the small fire he had just created, Legolas snapped back, Elrohir a second later. Before the first orc screech was heard, Legolas was up with his bow and had shot down three, while Elrohir grabbed Estel and went back to calm the horses and find Elladan. He wanted to help Legolas, but knew he had no more weapons than the one dagger he had to use to protect himself and Estel.   
  
Legolas asked for no aid, seeming a bit relieved that Elrohir stayed back with Estel and was ready to fight if need be. However, Legolas wanted to make sure there was no need to be and that not an orc got past him. It was a small patrol... dangerous none the less, and Legolas was as focused as ever. So much for a peaceful Imladris trip!  
  
Estel noted how flinty Legolas's usually joyous eyes got when he fought, and how perfectly drilled his movements were, with the best of form when he could see them, that elf moved so fast! Unlike Elladan and Elrohir's sharp twangs of the bow, Legolas's almost sang as its master did so carelessly. Orc after orc fell to his perfectly aimed arrows, but not enough and Legolas quickly threw his bow backwards while taking out his knives in one fluid motion before continuing to take down the fierce dark characters that slunk into sight from the shadowed part of the woods. Hardly did any attack during the day, but even so, it could not be deliberated upon for long amidst the battle though it did make the elves there very uneasy.   
  
Elrohir snatched Legolas's bow with the utmost care out of the air and gently set it aside before again going into the defensive position. Elrohir tried to cry out to Legolas, who was quickly dispatching orcs but even more came. They had to have an end, if only Legolas could keep this up, they would be victorious! Yet while Legolas battled the sword wielding orcs, there was little to nothing he could do about those who currently drew their bows. Growling in anger at his friend's predicament, Elrohir took his knife and snapped it forward so it flew straight and true into one of the evil archers, though it could only take down one, and he was now defenseless.   
  
The second archer yelled at the sight of his comrade going down, but did not aim for it's killer, no that one could be taken down at any time now, it was the current fighter that needed to go down. Only a heartfelt yell from Estel was the warning to Legolas when an arrow slammed into his left shoulder, sending a blasting pain up his senses, making his whole body burn. In his pain he was unable to stop two slashes from his adversaries, one got under his now faulty defenses and slashed against his stomach, while another slashed at his side, both still unable to go for a fatal injury. Now aware albeit in even more blinding pain, Legolas returned to dodging and destroying the orcs, forcing his mind to feign ignorance at the blood trickling down from each of the injuries.   
  
Elrohir watched in horror, though at every second he was assessing Legolas more than the troubled and yelling Estel could, in his mind preparing every healing method that would be needed as soon as possible if his friend survived. Estel watched in rage yet wonder as Legolas continued to fight so bravely and commendably even after being so grievously wounded.   
  
The battle, though questionable in outcome when only Legolas was there, was soon surely decided. Elladan, having heard the commotion, had run faster than he had thought himself possible. Upon seeing the predicament at hand, a wounded Legolas still battling while Elrohir stood enraged yet defenseless with Estel behind him, Elladan leapt into battle. He had only one dagger, it was true, but it was enough to help his friend gain the advantage.  
  
It lasted merely a few minutes afterwards, the orcs, finding the situation swaying the elves advantage decided it best to run. Elladan, looking from the wounded and quickly fading Legolas to his unprotected brothers decided it best not to pursue, though he was angered to let the chance slip away. The decision was barely decided when it was set in stone by Legolas, unable to keep erect now that his purpose had been completed, found himself swiftly tumbling backwards to be caught by Elrohir, who was still feeling horribly guilty about not being able to help previously.   
  
Elladan kept guard while Elrohir started to try and staunch the bleeding, and pull the arrow out from Legolas's shoulder. Estel was reduced to fetching immediately anything his older brother asked for though he didn't mind a bit, too worried about Legolas. After Legolas was assuredly in a steady state, all four jointly decided to go back to Imladris.  
  
Though injured, Legolas remained as strong and stubborn as ever, and refused to be helped along by anyone, and argued when Elladan wouldn't let him carry even a bit of the camping supplies. Quickly vetoed by the other two, a dejected Legolas still smiled when Estel tried to lighten the mood with a joke, and stoically moved on in his proud ways without any help. Estel had already determined... that though Gil-Galad and Beren were great, he wanted to be like Legolas. Just like Legolas.  
  
Turning to the boy, who was more worried than saddened over the lack of a trip, Legolas gave an apologetic grin. "It seems as if I've ruined our trip Estel. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you as soon as I'm well." Though he never would need to, Legolas was a hero in Estel's eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth,   
  
of course I know it. I would be nothing without you.  
  
Aragorn was 20, and had been told of his heritage four months before when he returned from a hunting trip with his twin brothers. Having been too much to handle while in Imladris, where his home and heritage had always been, he turned to his best friend and his best friend's home of Mirkwood. Upon arrival some had been wary of the ranger of the north, but that feeling had quickly dissipated among most when Legolas seemed so joyful to see the man.   
  
Legolas helped Aragorn through the confusion of who he really was inside, and never once stopped Aragorn when the man gave Legolas the brunt of his anger. Rather, the elf caringly worried for the human would accept the tirade easily, allowing the man the vent he needed. Murmurs of "No matter what name, you will always be my same friend," were often heard around the palace for some time. Slowly and surely the sense of betrayal of his foster-father keeping his true identity from him was washed away by Legolas's loyal friendship and assurances, and Aragorn was acting more like himself.  
  
One day Aragorn thought he would shadow his friend, see what he did normally, after going around the palace courtyards that also served for a marketplace and were usually the busiest places amongst Legolas's home. Heading out in more wood elf like clothing Legolas had made for him for his visit, Aragorn exited the palace interior through it's ostentatiously yet beautifully decorated halls, thick carpet covering certain areas of the marble floors. The sun was not too high in the morning sky when Aragorn went out among the sellers, but already the elves there were busy shopping and displaying wares.  
  
Intricately designed knives for show or battle in many stalls, others had new cloaks, while still others were areas for people to buy some food or drink and relax. After browsing through many stalls, the man had decided to head into one of these refreshment areas and bought himself one of the greatly watered down wines served during the day. Sitting down in a chair made of a still-living tree grown and hedged to make a comfortable sitting area, Aragorn gently sipped his drink and started listening to some of the conversations from other gathered elves.   
  
Though spoken softly, the words were not spoken so softly that Aragorn's superior to human hearing could not here, though that was the purpose of many of them. Others that were laughing and innocent spoke loudly and without care, but it was the others that Aragorn listened, those that were supposed to be hidden from him. Call him curious, he wanted to know what was so important. Two about other elves he passed over quickly, he was certainly not one to overly care or tell others gossip. A few surprised him though, three elves in one of the corners were discussing the downfalls of their royalty. Chatting endlessly about their king's pride, their princes recklessness, the fact they were letting darkness encompass them, their kings lack of concern over the more frequent appearances of humans about, the princes carelessness, the fact the prince was never there... then an endless stream of personality faults among the two, imagined and real. Aragorn had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at them, the fools...  
  
Shaking his head softly, Aragorn downed the rest of his drink before moving on. If you were royalty, did everyone put this much scrutiny in making sure you were ill born for the job? Softly sighing, Aragorn decided to make for the area in which Legolas would currently be, faintly disgusted with the three un-loyal to his friend even though he knew there were hundreds more whoa adored their prince. Yet how could someone consider Legolas anything other than wonderful? Someone that didn't know him or try to was the only plausible answer.   
  
Aragorn slipped into the throne room, careful not to greatly interrupt any work Legolas or King Thranduil may be performing. He smiled silently as he saw only Legolas there, listening to a case involving thievery. It wasn't that Aragorn didn't like King Thranduil, actually the ranger was rather in awe and held the King in very high respect, such authority yet so just and right. It was the few times the ranger caught the King studying him that made Aragorn uneasy. The king just wanted the best for Legolas, he knew that, and the King did not doubt his son's judgment, but knew his son could make unwise decisions to quickly, such as befriending a human.   
  
Legolas, when he saw the man approach, signaled for Aragorn to sit beside him in a seat beside the prince's reserved for guests of honor allowed to sit in on judgments, troubles, proclamations and such. Doing as bid, Aragorn came up and started to listen to the plea of the merchant who apparently was a wine seller and then the defense of a soldier who was being accused. As the men talked, Aragorn watched Legolas out of the corner of his eye, who was absorbing every word and mulling over it in his mind as to making a fair and just verdict and judgment.   
  
To Legolas's dismay, it was readily apparent that it was indeed the soldier from his regiment in the wrong though not to the exaggerated extent which the merchant argued. Standing as to tell of his decision, the two whom had started quarrelling silenced immediately. "I have made known from this moment that Rillein is indeed guilty. He will be removed from the Southern patrol, and set as home guard," such was a punishment that hurt the pride more than almost anything. "Also he will pay this merchant twice over the number of bottles of wine he indeed stole whether alone or in collaboration with others. That means 14 bottles worth, not 40." He said quickly, seeing the light in the merchant's eyes. After the scribe had that all written down and sent to his father for approval, he dismissed all.  
  
"Well Aragorn, how do you like Mirkwood? Has everyone been amiable enough for your liking?" Turning and standing, stretching a bit, for he had been cooped up in the halls all day, Legolas was eager for a break. Also eager to here of Aragorn's day so far, and to make sure everyone was being kind to his guest and best friend. Anything other than that he would not endure.  
  
Suddenly interested in his toes, he didn't really know whether he should retell what he heard to Legolas. Noticing the ranger's quiet disposition, Legolas started to worry someone had indeed been less than friendly to the ranger. When Aragorn looked up and correctly interpreted Legolas's worries, he quickly put them to rest. "I love Mirkwood Legolas, and yes, everyone has been more gracious than I expected, very friendly in fact. I just paused because I heard a few things about you among your people."  
  
To Aragorn's surprise he saw a smiling Legolas answering. "Hmmm, really? What things? Well Aragorn... it's up to you, do you believe them?" Legolas had expected Aragorn to hear some of the rumors and false pretenses held against the prince, but he wanted to hear what Aragorn thought about it all.  
  
The ranger quickly retold most of the things he heard, with obvious disgust hinted in his voice, and Legolas had his head rested in his up held palm with his elbow seemingly glued to the arm of his chair. Though listening intently, Legolas didn't hear a word that surprised him and so his careless expressions continued to hold true. When Aragorn finished, he turned to Legolas's previous comments. "No, I don't believe anything they say. I don't know how anyone could think or see those things Legolas... they are so... so preposterous I couldn't believe I had even heard what I did."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but chortle at the man's mirth. "That's just it Aragorn. They don't want to see. You can't please everyone, especially when you're in a position over them. I certainly don't mind." Looking up from the ranger's metallic eyes, Legolas made as if to scan the room. "I could never say that I am a great candidate for the position, I certainly am not. But it is the allotment I have been given, and so I can not back away or abandon it no matter how hard I try, as my father is so fond of telling me." Watching the man's nearly unreadable expressions, the elven prince sunk a bit lower in his chair. "No indeed, I am not nearly always fond of this way of life, but I make the most of what I can. I look at the positive aspects of it all, though often I feel the negative outweigh them, it's not my place to say. I have the opportunity to defend all these people, to make sure justice upheld, and to honor my father in my actions. I can make sure we are prepared, I can sway my father's prejudices towards the better, and all this I can do with this power I never wanted, though I never want to see another abusing this gift. That is why I endure it Estel."   
  
Aragorn watched his friend with not more respect, for that was not possible, just more understanding respect. And Legolas was a hero in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Strider was 88, leading a group of 8, including himself, out of Lothlorien. After the fall of Mithrandir none were affected more than Legolas, who had known the wizard since his birth so many millennia before, and himself, though to a lesser extent. No matter how the hobbits were so distraught, the one the ranger was worried about the most was the elf that hid so well behind his strong facade. The healing of Lorien had done a lot for the elven spirits of his comrade, and he worried very little about the effects of Legolas's grief on his attitude and fighting as he did the hobbits, but as a friend he hurt seeing his friend's hidden pain.   
  
Atop all of this, another thing stood out all to clear as some of the elves of Lorien congratulated him on leading the fellowship all the way to the Nimrodel, for all had heard how many the agents of Sauron were getting. He himself knew he deserved a very little portion of this praise, for if it was not for Legolas especially, though Gimli and Boromir as well, he would be long dead and fallen. Every memory of battle began with Legolas's first shot, all his 'close calls' were echoed by Legolas getting himself out of a tight spot and then dealing with the orcs through the most hardship, and then each memory of the end of a battle usually also came with Legolas finishing off the last of any adversary. Injured or non, the only one Legolas did not consider in battle was himself, and afterwards he would help heal those less injured than himself with grace and willingness.  
  
Then, Strider head all among him hail him as a great warrior, a great man. Such an importance was placed over his heritage, himself being the unclaimed king of men, and the prince of the largest kingdom of elves only solidified and agreed with every word, content with the shadows. Every time an elf began to praise him, he would try unsuccessfully to turn at least some of the good grace upon the wood elf archer whom deserved in his eyes the credit. The moment he even though to turn some of the attention towards the elf the elf would almost read his thoughts in his mind and directly start talking of his friend's great triumphs to the conversing elf. Confused and slightly hurt, Aragorn would politely listen until claiming that he was supposed to meet one of the members of the fellowship about then. When going to question Legolas on his actions, he would always find that the elf had consequently disappeared.  
  
Walking out of such a healing land and heading towards the boats, he started to fall more into despair as he saw Legolas always behind him, though both knew that they were equally good trackers and Legolas was by far the better at directions. The lengths at which Legolas tried to prove Aragorn's superiority compared to the elven archer was heart breaking to the ranger. The silence of his usually happily yet wisely speaking elf was deafening, and made Aragorn's heart all the he more grim. Is this the way Legolas would act towards him from now on? He had to find out, and tonight.  
  
After they had docked for the night and Aragorn had already had quite the unpleasant conversations with Boromir, Aragorn went to search out his brother in arms and best friend. He knew that the elf hadn't been getting much sleep at all, as if it was his job to make sure everyone was safe at almost every corner of the night, and often he ate little to nothing claiming elves did not hunger as quickly and it needed to be saved for the halflings. The elf was silent and seemed to believe that he only was good for protecting and hearing, both that he did nearly perfectly. The elf was, as he expected, awake while all others were asleep as it was Aragorn's turn for watch, sitting precariously yet steadily on a rock overlooking the water.   
  
"Legolas?" On hearing his name, Legolas turned suddenly as if surprised though did not fall from the outcropping on which he was perched. Questioning in his eyes, he willed Aragorn to go on, though seemingly slightly afraid of what he was going to say. "Legolas, why have you been acting like you have for so many months? Why won't you speak to me?"  
  
A slightly confused expression then echoed Aragorn's before Legolas opened his mouth to answer. "I... I am simply doing what I can Aragorn... I'm sorry if that's not enough." A dejected Legolas left Aragorn's mouth gaping and at a loss for words.  
  
"Why... that's ridiculous Legolas!" He almost thought he saw Legolas hide a flinch, so he forced himself to explain. "You've been my friend for so many years, and now I watch you suffer Mithrandir's loss by yourself, you refuse to come to me of your own volition and simply speak with me as we always did. And then I must watch you belittle yourself for my sake, stay steps behind me when I want you by my side. My friend, what have I done to push you away thus?"  
  
Legolas looked down at the gently slapping ripples of this calmer area of the river as if contemplating Aragorn's words. "You did nothing my friend. I believe I assigned myself this place when Lord Elrond asked me to be a part of the fellowship. He knew I would not leave your side nor would I have." Legolas easily reminded Aragorn of Sam's devotion to Frodo and it certainly touched him. "Yet I knew that you had your quest ahead of you, and that I was your protector, though you are too stubborn to accept it. I defend these people, and leave you to the leading. I will aid you in anything I can Aragorn, and that's a promise."  
  
Swiftly encompassing his friend in a tight embrace, Aragorn almost sobbed in relief that it was not something about him that his friend despised. "Oh Legolas, I can never deny you are the one who holds me up and keeps me alive, I am nothing without you my brother. I appreciate that more than you can ever know, but it only pains me to see you do such a thing at pain to yourself. I am always Estel and you are always Lelass no matter what, ok?"   
  
Grinning mischievously Legolas pushed Aragorn from the ledge on which he was standing and Aragorn, having been caught completely caught off guard, started to tumble backwards. He was about to yell when strong hands yanked him back up and then one clamped over his mouth to keep the man from any outbursts that might wake the camp. "Don't worry Estel, I'd never drop you. Never in that case means always and forever my friend, always and forever will I be there for you. Just... don't remind Eldan and Elhir of my... makeshift name." Legolas chuckled more warmly than he had since entering the fellowship and it warmed the mans heart knowing the Legolas was indeed there for him, and Legolas was a hero in Estel's eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
  
  
King Elessar was 89, and about to receive the crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Arnor. Pacing back and forth in the palace of the white city, Aragorn was anything but at ease among his home of old. Legolas watched amused at the worried man, finally coming to the destiny they had both worked so hard to make sure he attained, and with that also the hand of his beloved Arwen, an arrangement which Legolas had been an early and loyal supporter of from the start, and had argued logically with Elrond when he would no longer listen to the fumble mouthed and love smitten Aragorn.  
  
"Well Estel, you have succeeded in being the only mortal to achieve making me this dizzy and light headed, though it seems not quite the opportune moment." Joking with his worried friend seemed the only way to lighten the mood a bit for he feared soon that Aragorn would have little hair left for his crown to sit upon, pulling it out at a rate he was. "Everything will be just fine, your people all already accept you."   
  
Aragorn was not so easily appeased however, and kept up his tirade as so long ago, and yet again Legolas took the brunt of any argument the man had. "But everything could go wrong Legolas! Rebellion, Assassinations, how do I know if I have my people's full loyalty? And how would you know of this?! Elven kingdoms are just so perfect, your free to go off and do whatever it is you want with no quarrel, no problems, no considerations..." Unlike those many years ago, a wiser Aragorn was able to catch himself and hear how idiotic and contradictory to his knowledge he was being. "Oh Legolas, I'm so sorry... You don't deserve this totally illogical rampage."  
  
"No my friend, tis good for your health, go on, go on... I believe you were at the part where I had no considerations... for others? for my people? for my actions? Really Aragorn, I just must know." Legolas answered in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
Pretending to slap his friend in thin air, Aragorn snorted in disgust. "You stubborn, proud creatures! You've a million years to live and waste them such!" Turning back around Aragorn looked back into the mirror, checking the reflection for any problems in his robes.   
  
Legolas quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest as he watched Aragorn busy himself in front of the mirror. "Hmm, perchance I'll tell Arwen you said that when she shows up, when is it, next month?" Graciously amused by Aragorn's reddening, Legolas stood and approached the frenzied man with undying sense of calm, pulling off a string hanging from the back of Aragorn's cumbersome robes and pushing down a rebellious strand of hair. "At least you didn't accuse us of being vain, staring into that mirror as much as you are!"   
  
Pushing Legolas away lightly he turned to the prince. "I can't do this..." He was interrupted by a messenger coming to get the king, who mad himself frantic at the sight.   
  
Grabbing Aragorn's nearly flailing hands which were trying to check if everything was perfect, Legolas drew them down to his sides before giving him a light nudge out to the assembly gathered at the courtyards, but Aragorn grabbed his hands before they could depart for his throne amongst the people. Legolas smiled at his worried friend, like nudging a toddler for the first time to swim. "Go on my friend, I shall be right behind you."  
  
Trying to cease his silly trembling, Aragorn clasped his hands behind him. "I'd rather you walked beside me Legolas..." Aragorn was still uneasy, but he could hear shouts and triumphant songs already brewing on people's lips and could not deny them his presence for long.   
  
"Not today my friend, today I walk behind, but tomorrow shall be a different, that I promise you, and with that he shoved Aragorn through the doorway and into the hall to which he would be lead outside, and true to his word, Legolas was not but three steps behind.  
  
Holding one long breath, Aragorn walked into he light at the end of the hall and was met by a roar of the people, cheers nearly made him stop where he stood and turn to see for whom they were so gleeful. Yet he walked on, seeing Mithrandir lingering right beside his throne, signaling for Aragorn to come forth while the sea of peoples tried to overwhelm his senses. Aragorn would not allow himself the reprieve of acting timid and strode with long strides to where the wizard stood, hearing even amid the thunder of cries Legolas changing his stride to match.   
  
Then... he was there. Standing in front of the destiny that had been his since birth, acknowledged since he was but 2 decades, and he had reached it. Slowly he turned and sat in the throne that felt uniquely uncold or foreign to his body or build. Slowly he was offered the crown of Gondor from Faramir, which he took gratefully from the man's hands and placed upon his own brow, which earned another gushing waterfall of applause. Following which, Mithrandir himself presented Aragorn the sceptre of Arnor, which Aragorn slowly and with the most poise he could muster, gripped it strongly and pulled it in front of him, which was met with another massive cheer of approval, and though none could see it through his strong facade, he was smiling widely indeed.  
  
Suddenly Legolas, who was still a few steps behind the throne yelled in an elven voice that reached every spectator and new citizen under their king. "HAIL ELESSAR KING OF GONDOR AND ARNOR!" Contrary to tradition, Legolas was the first to move a few steps in front of Aragorn and bow, setting the example for every person in attendance which every person mimicked. Aragorn had no time to understand fully what Legolas had done until he saw the great wave of people bowing to him. Him!   
  
The only ones who had not were the elves in a certain sector, but that was perfectly understandable and respected, elves would never be ruled by mortals... with that realization, Aragorn's eyes bee lined for his bowing friend, who still had not erected himself. Already mumbles from the other elves reached the new king's ears about 'Legolas's dishonorable actions' and 'how could an elf bow to a man?'   
  
Almost as soon as Aragorn willed him in thought, Legolas raised his head, he of course having heard the elven insults if his friend could. "I bow before you not as an immortal before a mortal Aragorn, but as a friend... watching his other rise to his purpose." Aragorn could almost swear he saw tears of joy in his friend's eyes. It was then Mithrandir pulled the man up, the people calling for a speech from their hero of the War of the Ring. Yet Legolas was a hero in the king's eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Estel was 113, and around him were his loved ones, as was his want. He knew and accepted his own death and seemed not to have the troubles of those around him. The remaining fellowship was either against his bedside or scattered amongst the room, and none could grant the man on the steps to death the laughter all desired. He was currently talking with Pippin and Merry, telling each his goodbyes, followed by Mithrandir.   
  
While each had his heartfelt attentions and care, he could not help but notice that the only one at the far side of the room, patiently waiting for a chance, hoping and praying for a chance, to speak to the man who inwardly he wept for, and was hard pressed not to cry a loud, seeing in his mind the young boy he showed the treetops to all those years ago now approaching a realm he couldn't reach. Patiently he stood, yet inwardly he trembled and sobbed. He had known this day was coming, yet somehow it still tore at him so much that he felt he himself was being torn as well, and was very close to wishing he would.   
  
Grinning slightly after everyone had said their farewells and thought them all finished, Aragorn spoke out. "Legolas, come brother from that shadowed corner. Even if you so do not wish to speak to me, I very much wish to speak to you." All the others straightened in start, in their grief having forgotten the elf in the corner, though Aragorn obviously hadn't. Each was feeling quite ashamed that they had stolen time that could have been gifted to the best friends, closer always than brothers.  
  
Legolas, having told himself stoically that he would not shed a tear found one or two offending drops already starting to fall from his face as he moved towards Aragorn, and grasped the offered hand, and quickly found tears streaming down the broken elven face. Aragorn upon seeing the grief of Legolas, had to work hard to store tears he previously had no troubles controlling. When he had suggested that he leave the world before becoming old and feeble, he must have forgotten how much earlier he would be torn from Legolas, though he knew it would be just as hard on the elf then. "Oh Legolas..."   
  
Aragorn's hand clasped in both of Legolas's, they couldn't help but fear the tiny doses of Legolas's agony that fell from his face. Legolas was looking straight in Estel's eyes, no outward appearance of strain come from years, but those eyes he watched grow so. "My friend... you are traveling where I can not stop you're falling." Every sense of being of Legolas's face screamed his pain, so uncomprehendable compared to orc arrows and slashes. Not a soul around dared speak even amongst themselves as they watched the two, and in the silence they had to listen to the soft sob broken from Legolas's lips from which they flinched. Never had they seen the elf cry.   
  
Making sure Legolas kept his eye contact, Aragorn could not help but feel his heart clench as once Legolas's heart did for Aragorn's definition of death. The fear and pain in Legolas's eternally bright now dull eyes was almost more than the man could bear. "No my friend... you would not let me fall forever and eternity, and for me this is the ending of eternity in this world. You have kept your promise." Legolas only shook his head still intent on not letting his tears blur the last images of his best friend he would ever see. "Please my friend, you must not send yourself to Mandos's halls." If he said nothing now, he could see into Legolas's heart and saw that the definite future, all others in the room gave a small intake of breath at the mention.  
  
Still shaking his head in disbelief, Legolas tried to control his voice as he spoke to little avail. "I can not tell you that my friend." Truly already he was being drawn into the halls from his grief, and that Aragorn could see. "I no not if men ever reach Mandos's halls, but I will search for you my friend."  
  
Aragorn was looking more desperate by the second. "No Legolas... you are not meant for Mandos's halls, not yet, nor if I could help it, ever. I would love to see you from above once again singing from the trees."   
  
"If... If I do not go, then I promise you this. I will look after your children until the day I am accepted by Mandos." Clutching Aragorn's hand tightly to his own, Legolas felt it ever weakening and began to cry aloud, though the dying man attempted to assure him.  
  
"You are made for Valinor my friend." He ignored Legolas's head shakes, and words between sobs told Estel he would go only to Mandos if not stay. "Did I ever tell you you're my hero?" Aragorn told the elf firmly yet his voice wavered on the brink of destruction from this world. Legolas looked up suddenly, but could say nothing that their thoughts could not answer. With a final bid of farewells to the fellowship and his final words a farewell to Legolas and Arwen a soft breath ensued and then simply, Estel, Strider, Ellessar, Aragorn... was gone.   
  
The cries that followed from Legolas were so heartbreaking that the others around thought that they surely would send themselves to Mandos's halls just from hearing them. Bleary eyes shut so that the darkness could echo his cries and tears were sent streaming constantly down his cheeks till there were no more to cry, his wails only by the fact he was muffled by the lifeless body of his best friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
Thank God for you,   
  
the wind beneath my wings  
  
Aragorn would have been 349 on this day. Legolas looked among those gathered in the inner sanctums of the palace. Himself, Luthien IV, and Arador the VII were pressed into the last free room, and even from here they could here the yells and poundings of the citizens trying to get in to aid their queen, her younger brother and even the elf friend of Aragorn of old.   
  
Legolas drew his knives, his bow already useless and his arrows all spent. He knew soon the last evil from Mordor, the last of the Valaraukar was coming with three lower minions as ordered by Sauron so long ago to find and destroy Isildur's heir. Narrowing his eyes and watching the other two draw their swords, he knew he could never let that happen, he had made a promise.   
  
As the door started to burst apart, the noble tree that it was created from destroyed, Legolas steeled himself for battle. He knew it would be tough, but he knew his two charges could dispatch of the three minions, no matter how powerful. 'They have too much of you in them Aragorn.' Even now, his friend, who never left his mind, continued to linger through his memories. Then, they came.  
  
Roaring defiantly, the balrog of terror launched itself from the gaping maw of the dispatched door to destroy Luthien, but it was stopped by Legolas's crossed knives, it's sword held in check as he watched from the corner of his eyes as the two descendants of Aragorn bravely fought over the minions of darkness long forgotten in this land. Soon however, seeing his path blocked, Thingog decided to destroy the elf. Quickly striking out many times with his sword, he attempted to crush the elf below his blows, but such was impossible from so nimble a creature.   
  
Legolas let thoughts of Aragorn flow through his mind, and his anger arose, as did his will to destroy the being. Remembering Ecthelion of old, Glorfindel (long gone over sea), and Mithrandir, he climbed swiftly up a statue, dodging great swings of the overly large sword of Thingog. Once above, he prayed the Valar grant him this last strength, and leaped down, plunging his knife into the pure rock and fire that was Thingog.   
  
Going through the being sufficiently enough for it to know of his own demise, Thingog decided it would be best to take this elven warrior to him to the unknown. He tossed the elf of his back as his great form of rock fell, and while falling, he allowed his sword a direct path to the falling being's heart. When it was over and both were on he ground, neither was alive, Legolas ran through quickly with the beast's sword, protecting Aragorn's heirs as he promised.  
  
The battle was one, and when the citizens actually did get to their two harmed yet not fatally wounded royalty a great wail was still heard many a country as the death of Legolas Thranduillion was announced. Yet the real battle had just been won to a joyous end.  
  
When Legolas first opened his eyes, he saw Mandos in all his glory, and unexplainable joy filled his being, though it was when he saw who stood waiting for him that Legolas became complete and undone right before everyone's eyes. Running swifter than he thought possible, Legolas embraced Aragorn so tightly Aragorn could not speak, though he was content just to hold his friend in his arms again. His friend who would have died for him, and did die for his great great grandchildren, now was again with him. His brother, his best friend, himself.   
  
"You are back where I will never let you fall from, Estel." Legolas's pure joy made even the already joyful Valar seem insignificant. And Legolas was hero in Estel's eyes.   
  
The End 


End file.
